<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver Bloodline by NaturalEvil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051282">Silver Bloodline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalEvil/pseuds/NaturalEvil'>NaturalEvil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalEvil/pseuds/NaturalEvil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante didn't need sunlight. He didn't need pizza or strawberry sundaes anymore.</p><p>He just needed to see her smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Father's Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was all still so new to Dante, to the point where he wasn’t sure who knew less about the world; him or the baby.</p><p>From the moment she was born, it was as if he had been given new eyes that were sensitive to every danger of life; alert and paternal and prepared for the worst.</p><p>Eyes that were ever watchful and always so soft, even when narrowing in a virtuous anger.   </p><p>His mother’s eyes, he likes to think.</p><p>What would Mom think, if she could see her granddaughter?</p><p>Would she still love her, even if she knew of her lineage?</p><p><em>Of course</em>,</p><p>Dante thinks, trying not to sweat and look about.</p><p>
  <em>Of course, of course.</em>
</p><p>Evalyn Creed Sparda.</p><p>That name alone, sentimental and heartfelt, closely held what had been lost.</p><p>A mother, a brother, a father. All of them given the ability to breathe again. To live and laugh through the life of a beautiful lily-haired girl who was as faultless as the stars.  </p><p>As he would stare in perpetual wonder at every move his daughter made, Dante would sometimes fret, his fingers shaking a little as they rested on the frame of the crib painted as white as a closet door.</p><p>She shouldn’t be alive.</p><p>This miracle baby.</p><p>This…</p><p>(He didn’t want to think it)</p><p>This…</p><p>But she was healthy, Dante would always tell himself as Evalyn laughed and looked up at him with her big blue eyes. And he would smile at her and reach out to give her his finger to grab onto, grinning gently as her hand would curl into the tiniest little fist that he had ever seen.</p><p>“Dang, you’re so strong! Son of Sparda who?” Dante would praise her and she would laugh, saliva bubbling as she stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>Without her, Dante realizes that his whole life would have eventually become a fairytale. A lost figment of humanity’s imagination. The legend of a legend and nothing more than that.</p><p>Evalyn, his baby, his blood, was his legacy.</p><p>Devil May Cry? It was just a building.</p><p>A stack of brick and wood bound together, it could be turned into anything after he and Nero were gone. A law firm, a butchers shop, a whorehouse.</p><p>He could see the neon sign reduced to red shards in a garbage can, the jukebox pawned for parts, and his mother’s photograph gathering dust in some crevice of an antique shop.  </p><p>Dante shook the thought away and lifted Evalyn up to kiss her cheek, having carefully shaved that morning to keep from irritating her wonderfully soft skin.</p><p>“I love you, baby girl.” Dante whispered to her.</p><p>It was true, he often told her that he loved her, even before she was the size of his trigger finger.</p><p>Nero was finally asleep in their bed, his eyes bruised from exhaustion, the pallid skin on his chest and stomach tiger-striped by stretch-marks. When Dante had awoken that morning to look down at him, he realized that Nero was more of a god than Sparda ever was.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prancer's Pantry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearly midnight when the Sparda family walked into the 24-hour supermarket. </p>
<p>The lights, white as heavens milk, flickered and hummed as Dante led his toddler-aged daughter along by her hand, her pink light-up sneakers twinkling with every hop and step, dancing to the tune of her own music. </p>
<p>Nero had his eyes closed, fighting a yawn as he leaned sleepily into Dante's shoulder; feeling worn out but ultimately at ease in the vast empty store.</p>
<p>When they got to the shopping carts, he only stood upright long enough for Dante to seat Evalyn in the cart, grinning tiredly at the "Up we go!" that Dante always crooned when he pulled their daughter up into his arms. </p>
<p>The deli was always their first stop, and Evey's favorite part of the whole trip. Dante smiled as her sneakers grazed his stomach in her excitement, a most cherished irritation.</p>
<p>Nero helped him push the cart, leaning heavily into his back, his arms hooked around Dante's chest to keep from slipping, that black devil bringer glowing with a mild and soft light. </p>
<p>When the clerk handed them the fried chicken leg, Dante had maneuver himself in front of Evalyn to keep her from scratching the man's fingers open; knowing a little too well that her eagerness could draw more than just a drop of blood.</p>
<p>"Thanks a lot," Dante said, quite sincere as they went on their way, his daughter smacking her lips and smiling at him through big greasy bites of dark meat.</p>
<p>It was the only way to keep her out of trouble, occupied and placid as he filled the cart with bread and peanut butter and eggs. Strategically steering each item out of her grasp, or entertaining her by stylishly arranging their groceries in the shape of a heart, lifting her out of the seat afterwards so she could see it and clap, Nero sleepily joining in. </p>
<p>"Daddy, here!" Evey held out what left of the drumstick for Dante to take, teeth-marks denting deep into the bone, punctured by tiny fangs.</p>
<p>"You ate all that?" She giggled at his feigned surprise and genuine pride, looking over her shoulder to see that they were in check-out, Nero slowly breaking the grocery heart apart to load the conveyor belt.</p>
<p>Evey watched as Dante took her leftovers and ate the bone in one swift bite, pushing it into his mouth and swallowing it in one hearty gulp, making a sour face that made her crinkle her nose and laugh.</p>
<p>"Bye! Bye, bye Prancer!" Evey waved a greasy paw at the plastic reindeer at the front of the store, kicking her feet and making them sparkle as they headed out into the parking lot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>